


The Thorn in My Side

by Cassivell



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: BDSM, Ball Gags, Bondage, Dildos, Dom/sub, F/F, Kink Fic, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rimming, Spanking, breif mentions of Harley's relationship with the Joker, dom ace Ivy, needy sub Harley, psydo blow job, terrible terrible puns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-25 23:50:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9852512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cassivell/pseuds/Cassivell
Summary: A shamelessly self indulgent Harley and Ivy kink fic that showcases proper bdsm etiquette





	

“Hey Red,” a soft accented voice called out. Ivy looked up from the botany book she had been skimming. Harley was standing on her balcony, the red tips of her flaxen hair complimented by the red tones of the fading sunlight. She was wearing black shorts she had cut off at the ass and a crop top that said “Cute But Psycho”. 

 

Ivy rolled her eyes. “What do you want Harley?”

 

Instead of answering she sauntered over to Ivy, knocked the book out of her hand, and crawled into Ivy’s lap. “I think you know what I want Red,” she whispered into Ivy’s ear as she dragged her fingers through her hair. 

 

Ivy stood up abruptly, letting Harley fall on to that cute little ass of hers. “You can't just get back together with him every time he asks you to, but come crawling to me every time your pussy gets wet,” Ivy said hotly as she went to pour herself a drink. She looked at the whiskey longingly but got a glass of water instead. No use adding alcohol to an already bad situation. 

 

She turned around to see Harley sprawled out on the floor, pouting slightly. “But Red, you make me so thorny,” she teased. 

 

Ivy snorted at the joke, even though she knew that's exactly what Harley wanted. Settling down in her desk chair she picked up her book again. She knew she wouldn't be able to read it with Harley here, looking like that, but she wanted to give off the illusion that she was ignoring her at least. 

 

Harley was not having any of that though. She kneeled beside Ivy's chair and lightly traced the darker green veins on Ivy's legs with her finger, something she knew drove Ivy insane. Harley started at her calf and traced higher, until she was nearing the edge of Ivy’s silk nightgown. 

 

“Besides,” she said, her breath making warm puffs on Ivy's sensitive flesh, “don't you like my little visits Red?”

 

Ivy snapped her book shut. Oh she is not playing fair, Ivy seethed. The plants on her desk twitched in response. 

 

Harley smirked at that, knowing she was starting to get under Ivy's skin. 

 

Ivy leaned forward in her chair so her face and Harley’s were only a few inches apart. “If I'm going to do this, I'm not going to be gentle tonight,” Ivy said, her voice husky. 

 

Harley tipped her head back, her eyes closed in pleasure. “Oh baby, you know just what I like to hear.” She leaned forward again. “But are you sure your bark isn't worse than your bite? Get it bark? Like a tree?” She giggled. 

 

Ivy wagged her finger at her. “Now now Harel’s, no jokes in bed.”

 

Harley nipped at Ivy's finger before she could move it. “I make no promises.”

 

“Guess I'll just have to gag you,” Ivy said as she led Harley to the bedroom. Harley shivered at the suggestion. 

 

After shutting the door Ivy circled Harley. “Take your clothes off.”

 

Of course she had to make a show of it, twisting and bending and shimmying, but Ivy enjoyed it. Harley stood bare now, only ink and scars covering her. Ivy pushed her on to the bed. She fell limply like a rag doll. “Now be a good girl and stay here,” Ivy commanded. 

 

“Yes ma’am,” Harley replied as she shifted in bed to lie on her stomach, pushing her ass out. 

 

Ivy couldn't help but to give it a small squeeze as she walked by. Flinging open the doors to her walk in closet, Ivy pondered what she would do to her Harley tonight. She grabbed a ball gag, a dog clicker, a paddle, a vibrator, lube, and a strap on. 

 

Out of the corner of her eye Ivy could see Harley trying to peek into the closet discreetly. Ivy turned and clicked her tongue at her. She made an “eep!” sound and scampered back to the bed. 

 

Setting down her supplies on the night stand, Ivy let out a low chuckle. “Harels, don't you know curiosity killed the cat?”

 

Harley gave her a bright smile. “Well it's a good thing Selina isn't here then.” 

 

Ivy let out a huff at the joke she had walked right into. “And on that note, the gag goes on.” Ivy secured it in place and took a second to stare at Harley, her scarlet red lips wrapped around the black ball. She placed the dog clicker into Harley’s open palm. “You remember the rules. Two clicks means slow down, three clicks means stop.”

 

Harley nodded in agreement, her eyes doe-like eyes filled with excitement. 

 

Ivy positioned her on the bed, on her back with her arms above her head. She gently wrapped her vines around her wrist and then tightened them. She slid her hand into Harley’s free one. “Squeeze,” she commanded. 

 

Harley did, her excitement and impatience accidentally making her squeeze too hard. 

 

Ivy smirked at this, at her squirming neediness. She let go of her palm and slid her hands teasingly down Harley's thighs. “If you start to lose feeling in your hands tell me or I'll be upset, got it?”

 

Harley huffed at Ivy treating her so delicately but nodded. 

 

Next Ivy slid Harley's knees up to her chest, Harley uncurled her legs and pointed her toes, her ankles level with her ears. Ivy marveled at her easy grace and flexibility, knowing full and well that Harley could put her feet behind her head for this. Ivy wrapped her vines around Harley’s knees and then leaned back to take her in. 

 

Harley preened under the attention, Ivy let her enjoy it for a moment. “Now,” Ivy began, “I told you to stay here but you followed me anyway, didn't you?” 

 

Harley averted her eyes and nodded. 

 

“That was a naughty thing to do. Do you know what I do with naughty girls Harley?”

 

Harley whimpered at the question. 

 

“That's right, I punish them,” Ivy said with a smirk. She selected the paddle from her nightstand and brushed it against Harley's ass. 

 

Harley already had her eyes closed, breathing heavily in anticipation. 

 

Ivy started a rhythm, patpatpatWACKpatpatpatWACKpatpatpatWACKpatpatpatWACK. She did the three pats and pulled back, waiting. 

 

Harley opened her eyes in confusion, and that's when Ivy delivered the last WACK. Harley's surprised gasp was like music to Ivy's ears. 

She placed the paddle back and leaned in to nuzzle the space between Harley's neck and jaw, she melted into the touch. “Now that that’s over,” Ivy whispered, “the fun part can begin.”

 

Ivy could imagine Harley saying, “but Red, that is the fun part!”

 

She licked Harley's neck and then nipped at it. She left small kisses on her jaw, neck, and collarbone before dipping lower. Ivy flicked the tip of her tongue over Harley's nipple. She felt her arch her back into the touch. She began kissing and sucking and nibbling one breast while her hand worked on the other one. Thinking that Harley was being too quiet, Ivy lightly tugged one of her nipples, causing Harley to groan . But apparently this wasn't enough stimulation for her, she was trying to grind her core against Ivy’s torso. 

 

Ivy leaned back, leaving Harley bucking her hips in the air. “My my, you're eager aren't you?” She asked. She placed a few open mouth kisses on Harley's inner thigh to watch her squirm more. She was whimpering now, looking up at Ivy with pleading eyes. 

 

“Oh alright,” Ivy caved. She grabbed the vibrator and coated it in lube before flicking it on the lowest setting. She teased Harley's thighs and clit with it before sliding it into her. 

 

Harley let out a moan, her eyelashes fluttering. 

 

“You cleaned yourself up for me, right?” Ivy asked as she circled Harley's asshole with her finger. 

 

She replied with an “uh-huh” noise. 

 

Ivy spread her rosy cheeks with her hands and bent her head down. She lightly lapped at the small puckered hole before sucking on it. She could already feel Harley clenching and unclenching. 

 

She relaxed enough to loosen up, allowing Ivy to slip her tongue inside. She could hear Harley's gasping breaths and sighs. 

 

Ivy pulled back but as she did she flipped the vibrator to the highest setting momentarily, enjoying the shocked cries that Harley let out. Not wanting the fun to be over too soon, Ivy switched the vibrator to a slightly lower setting. 

 

Ivy stood up from the bed, causing Harley to make a panicked sound. She softly caressed Harley's face. “Shh, it's ok. I'm not going anywhere Harels, I wouldn't leave you.” That calmed her down enough for Ivy to step away and pull her nightgown off. She winked at Harley as she ogled her naked body. 

 

Ivy stepped into the strap on and fastened the straps. Harley moaned at the sight of her. 

 

She carefully crawled on top of Harley to straddle her face, then bent down and removed the ball gag. Before Harley could say anything, the ball gag was replaced with Ivy’s strap on. “Suck,” she commanded, and Harley did with vigor. 

 

Ivy would occasionally thrust into her mouth to see her choke a little or switch the setting of the vibrator, but for the most part they stayed like this until Ivy could feel Harley reaching her climax. 

 

Ivy gave Harley an angelic smile as she switched the vibrator off. 

 

Harley struggled against her bonds. Ivy tightened the vines just a little. 

 

Ivy pulled the dildo out of Harley’s mouth. She was breathing heavily and small tears had formed in her eyes. Ivy moved to sit on the edge of the bed as she let Harley have a moment to collect herself. 

 

“Red, Ivy, Please,” Harley choked out. 

 

“Please what?” Ivy asked sweetly as she planted a kiss on Harley's forehead. 

 

“Please… let me cum,” Harley begged, her sweat covered body shaking. 

 

“Of course,” Ivy cooed. 

 

Carefully, Ivy removed the vibrator from inside Harley and turned it on. She placed it over her clit, calling on her vines once again to hold it in place. Then she teased Harley's entrance with the tip of her dildo. Her slick pussy took Ivy in greedily, she didn't even need lube. Ivy was going to wait a few moments for her to get accustomed to it, but Harley was being impatient, wiggling her hips. Ivy started thrusting into her, knowing she wouldn't last much longer. 

 

With her mouth freed, Harley let out a stream of half formed sentences and gibberish and moans. 

 

“Yes Red, yes I'm gonna-,” she called out in almost a sob. 

 

Ivy felt Harley's lithe body tense underneath her. Harley screamed as she orgasmed. 

 

Ivy hoped that nobody called Batman thinking they were torturing someone. 

 

She undid the vines as she pulled out of Harley and unfastened the strap on. 

 

Harley had already curled up into a ball on the bed. Ivy curled up next to her and draped an arm over her waist. 

 

Ivy kissed her shoulders and back softly and used her free hand to card through her messy hair. Bit by bit Harley came back to her. 

 

She turned to face Ivy, her tears from earlier had smeared her mascara and eyeliner down her face, making her look like a raccoon, but an adorable raccoon. 

 

“Hey Ivy?” She began softly, “I’m not gonna go back to him again. For real this time. I've been talking to Batsy-”

 

Ivy made a startled noise, but Harley kept going. 

 

“- he said he could take me to a place that helps other girls like me, that they can teach me how to get better.”

 

Harley looked like she was holding her breath to hear Ivy's reaction. 

 

“Harels, that's wonderful. I'm so proud of you.” She smiled as she kissed her forehead. “When are you leaving?”

 

Harley looked down. “Tomorrow. I gotta go before I lose my nerve. You… you don't gotta, but I want to know if- if your gonna be waiting for me when I get out?”

 

“Of course I will be,” Ivy said as she held Harley closer. 

 

Harley looked up at her, new tears threatening to spill. “That means the world to me Red.”

 

Ivy smiled. “Well you mean the world to me Harels.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it, although full disclosure, ace Ivy and I have way too much in common as I was mostly thinking of the garlic bread I had in the kitchen while writing this.


End file.
